


Кассета

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эбису. Какаши. Двое шиноби просто живут вместе. Ну, и расслабляются тоже вместе...





	Кассета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cassette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698301) by [dansunedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco). 



— Хм...  
— Что?  
— Сегодня на редкость хорошая погода, правда?  
Усталый вздох, а затем:  
— Эбису, вставляй уже кассету.  
Он неохотно послушался, недовольно вздохнув, и вернул пульт на его законное место на диване. Какаши лежал, закинув руки за голову и взгромоздившись ногами на практически новый кофейный столик, купленный Эбису. Тот уже хотел было напомнить о правилах приличия (например, что не стоит портить кофейный столик, если он не твой), но решил, что их действия и так приличными не назовешь.  
Из колонок телевизора полилась смутно знакомая музыка рекламы, и экран замерцал логотипами каналов. Каналы им были ни к чему, поэтому Эбису, не размениваясь на ненужные разговоры, сразу включил видеомагнитофон. Весьма узнаваемое вступление с громкими басами, барабанами и прочими фанфарами заставило спецджонина добрым словом помянуть всех богов за то, что когда-то купил очень плотные шторы, сквозь которые никто ничего не увидит. Какаши рядом с ним шевельнулся, и Эбису на миг задумался, не попадут ли они за это в ад? Ему очень хотелось зажмуриться, но как бы там ни было, от происходящего оторваться было невозможно: взгляд, как приклеенный, не отлипал от сцен грязного, жаркого совокупления. «Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы смотреть хардкор-порно вместе с коллегой», — подумал он. Ну, за исключением того, что это практически гарантированный элитный пропуск в посмертное бытие, заполненное болью и страданиями.  
— Ладно, у меня уже встал.  
Эбису кивнул. Он тоже был возбужден, но это не означало, что он скажет об этом вслух. Хотя, честно говоря, ему много и не требовалось: немножко сисек здесь, немножко выплескивающейся спермы там... А новое видео предоставляло и то, и другое в изобилии. Он знал, к чему идет, поэтому начал распутывать шнурок домашних штанов (у него была привычка завязывать их потуже, просто на всякий случай).  
Следующая часть всегда давалась Эбису тяжелее всего: чтобы уговорить себя запустить руку в штаны другого мужчины, требовалось время. Но прежде, чем он поборол себя, Какаши схватил его за запястье и сунул его руку к себе в трусы. Эбису хотел кинуть сердитый взгляд, но Какаши осторожно снял с него очки прежде, чем тот спохватился. Спецджонин не был совсем уж слепым, но переход от отчетливого видения к легкой размытости сбивал с толку.  
Вскоре музыка и стоны, доносящие из телевизора, побудили Эбису начать двигать рукой. Это было одновременно и стыдно, и возбуждающе — возможно, поэтому-то он и соглашался на такое.  
Потому что само порно Эбису заводить давно перестало. Конечно, там было много всего: анал, связывание, тройнички, и оргии, но он насмотрелся на них в достаточном количестве, чтобы всё это вызывало у него зевоту. Но дрочка другому парню, дрочка друг другу, совместная дрочка — вот это было чем-то новеньким. К тому же табу. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, он, наверное, сам бы себя придушил (и от осознания этого стояк становился почти невыносимым). С другой стороны, Эбису уже прожил достаточно, чтобы знать, что все немного чокнутые, так или иначе.  
Это было странно: трудиться над чужим членом, чувствуя, как теплое тело прижимается к боку. Эбису был вынужден признать, что это непривычное, но все же приятное ощущение нравилось ему больше всего. Он слышал, как учащается дыхание Какаши, и краем глаза заметил, как тот чуть откинул голову назад. Порно давно перестало его заводить, но Эбису надеялся, что их странная, грязная взаимная дрочка по пятницам не выдохнется никогда. Какаши еще не сделал ничего, чтобы вернуть услугу, но Эбису показалось, что еще немного — и он кончит и без этого.  
— Опять думаешь кончить в штаны? — негромко спросил Какаши. И если бы Эбису сам не ласкал его член, по голосу он бы в жизни не догадался, что этому шиноби сейчас активно дрочат. Что, честно говоря, было довольно оскорбительно.  
— Может быть, — ответил он, — раз ты, похоже, не настроен протянуть руку помощи.  
Какаши вновь вздохнул, положил ладонь на его прикрытый тканью член, затем медленно скользнул под штаны. От этого прикосновения у Эбису перехватило дыхание, и он повернулся к телевизору, на котором, впрочем, ничего не мог разобрать. Он прищурился: в расплывчатой черной коробке качались туда-сюда бежевые пятна, но звуки этого действия он слышал прекрасно.  
Стоны из телевизора стали громче и чаще, локоть Какаши все сильнее давил ему под ребра, и тут Эбису вдруг вспомнил, почти случайно, что у него через полчаса тренировка с Конохамару. И что если он хочет сохранить хоть каплю достоинства — для чего ему необходимо уйти к себе, вымыться и переодеться — то нужно кончить быстро. Эбису крепко зажмурился и прогнал в воображении серию образов, обычно в этом помогающих: Наруто в виде обнаженной девушки, стоящая на коленях кассирша, немного сцен, где он сам на коленях, пара кадров, где Какаши нависает над ним... Эбису застонал.  
— Так быстро? — спросил Какаши. Его рука по-прежнему была в штанах Эбису, но рука того больше не накрывала член джонина.  
— Мне вскоре надо встретиться с Конохамару, — выдохнул Эбису, — поэтому решил, что стоит поторопить события.  
Какаши подтянул свои штаны на бедра.  
— Правильно решил. Потому что видео мне не зашло.  
Эбису подумал, что это еще мягко сказано — по крайней мере, судя по тому, что он недавно ощущал под ладонью.  
— Тогда сдай его обратно, — предложил он.  
— Вроде бы не моя очередь...  
— Нет, я возвращал на прошлой неделе, — Эбису скрестил руки на груди для пущей убедительности. — Подай, пожалуйста, мои очки.  
Какаши подал. Эбису встал, вздернул штаны и начал вновь завязывать поясной шнурок.  
— Помой, наконец, посуду к моему возвращению. Как сосед ты несносен, — он кашлянул и добавил: — Но на обратном пути я возьму еще одну кассету.  
Какаши задумчиво посмотрел на него, затем хмыкнул:  
— Когда будешь брать, запиши на Ируку.  
Эбису проигнорировал тот факт, что Какаши ничего не ответил на его просьбу помыть посуду.  
— Может, заодно подписать его на... ежемесячный выпуск порно с ослами?  
— ...Эбису, ты только что доказал, что спецджонинов не зря считают потрясающими специалистами. В своих областях.


End file.
